VDay
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Cam's got a secret admirer, but he's not quite sure what to make of it. Just a fic for the upcoming Valentines day. Read and Review please! SLASH


**Summary: Cam's got a secret admirer, and he doesn't quite know what to make of it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, however I do have these action figures of Cam, Hunter and Blake, but thats about it.**

Cam prided himself on his observations, being aware of his surroundings. It came in handy when you lived at a top secret Ninja academy. Even more so, now that he was the head teacher for the Wind academy.

He admitted that he had lost track of the date, not realising what day it was until about 5 minutes ago, but he couldn't really be blamed for not noticing it was valentines day, when they had just finished rebuilding the school. Still, this was plain confusing.

The dark red roses on his bed had not been there before he had his shower, but there they were. He thought he was the only one that got up this early, but the flowers said otherwise. What confused him more was that he hadn't heard anyone enter his small teachers apartment.

Sitting on the bed next to the flowers, clad only in a pair of grey sweatpants, he picked up the small card poking out of the petals.

"Happy Valentines day. Figured you had forgotten. Meet me at the track at sundown."

Cam ran a hand through his hair frowning at the card. The track? He looked dubiously at the bundle of flowers. The chances of it being an elaborate hoax were fairly high. Hoping it was a certain head teacher from the Thunder academy would be pointless, but if it had been a student, he would of most likely heard them enter. A teacher maybe?

Shaking his head, he got up to find a vase for the flowers. There was no point in thinking too far into this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched, amused, as Hunter and Shane sparred for fun. Chuckling as Hunter pinned the air ninja, he turned slightly as Tori joined him. Dustin plunked himself down on the grass, laughing out right as both of the ninja's ended up on the ground.

He wasn't completely sure how it had happened, but both academies had been granted the day off. He had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with a few teachers and ex-rangers he knew. Not that he was complaining. He was enjoying the day to just relax and maybe try to figure out the flowers, especially since Hunter had decided to join them.

The note from earlier was playing around in his head as he watched the blond. Hunter moved with a grace that shouldn't be possible for someone that tall, he decided. It was possible that Hunter had snuck the flowers into his room. He dismissed the thought quickly, watching Hunter pin Shane face down. Hunter waved to him, and he watched, grinning, as Shane used the momentary lack of focus to switch positions with the Thunder ninja.

"Cam, if you don't do something, I'm going to call Blake and have him try and talk some sense into you." Tori said quietly. Cam didn't even blink, turning more to face the water ninja.

"It's not going to happen, Tori. Drop it."

"He's constantly flirting with you."

"And everyone else on the planet. It's just not going to happen." He decided it was time to change the subject. "I was meaning to tell you, I came out of the shower this morning and a dozen roses were laying on my bed." Tori grabbed his arm, pulling him slightly further away from the others, ignoring the inquiring look on Dustin's face. Sitting down on the grass, he joined her, leaning back against a tree. Her eyes sparkled excitedly, as she asked,

"Do tell, was there a note? Did it say who it was from?" Apparently Tori was more excited then he was.

"The note wasn't signed. Just said to meet them at the track at sundown." Tori sat silently, smiling as she watched him.

"Well that explains a lot. I mean, you haven't made a single sarcastic remark all day, even when Shane knocked over a pile of papers on your desk and Hunter told you that if you kept letting your hair grow you couldn't nag him about his. The lack of response freaked them out by the way. At least we know you weren't brainwashed or something." She teased, pausing, waiting to see if he'd reply. When he didn't, she continued. "So who do you think it is? If they got in without you noticing, it probably wasn't a student. Hey! Maybe it was Hunter!"

"What was me?" Cam nearly jumped at the voice from next to him. He mentally rolled his eyes, he hadn't heard the blond coming and judging by Tori's guilty expression she hadn't seen him coming either.

"Who put the shaving cream in Sensei Brad's shoes the other day." Cam interjected neatly, as Tori spluttered for an answer.

"Huh, I was wondering when someone would figure it out." He joked, sitting on the grass next to Cam, stretching slightly. "So, what are you guys doing later?"

"Cam's got a secret meeting with his secret admirer." Tori informed him, grinning. Hunter frowned slightly.

"Who do you think it is?"

"No idea." Besides you, Cam added silently. Hunter nodded, then snapped his fingers as though remembering something.

"I forgot to tell you Tori, there was someone here to see you." Tori gaped at him, getting to her feet.

"You're just remembering now? Who was it? Did they leave a name or something?" Hunter scratched his head as though pondering the question. Glancing over at Cam, the samurai could see the mischief in the thunder ninjas eyes

"I do believe they said…" He trailed off looking over Tori's shoulder.

"Happy Valentines day." A mixture of shock and surprise on her face, Tori turned to see Blake standing behind her.

Hunter smirked at the samurai, leaning back against the same tree as Cam. "Bet you didn't see that coming."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mess hall was crowded when they showed up for dinner. Apparently everyone had the same idea to eat early. Spotting a table in the far corner, Dustin and Shane took off to grab it before anyone else could. The others slowly made their way over, Blake leading the way chatting happily with Tori.

"Sensei Cam!" Cam looked around, looking for the person calling him. One of his students, Patricia, waved him over. He mumbled 'be right back' to the others heading in the direction of her table.

"Good evening Patricia, what can I do for you?" He asked politely

"We were wondering if you would like to join us." She giggled lightly. He looked around the table of students, all of which were female, raising an eyebrow mentally.

"I'm honoured, but-"

"but Sensei Cam has already agreed to sit with us." He could feel Hunter looming behind him. Rolling his eyes, he smiled apologetically.

"Perhaps another time." Heading towards their table, he glanced over his shoulder at Hunter. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." He grunted as they sat at the table. Tori shot him an amused look over her food. He just shrugged, listening to Dustin and Blake banter about styles of motocross. Hunter sat quietly, if he didn't know any better, he'd say the blond was sulking. About what though, he wasn't sure. He glanced at his watch, he had about two hours until sundown. He didn't want to admit it, but his insides felt like he had eaten a bad hot dog. Tori would say butterflies in his stomach. Great. Just perfect. His only saving grace was that apparently no one else could tell he was nervous.

Glancing over at Hunter, he was pleased to see that he looked happier, joining in on the argument with the others. He missed this. Eating together, arguing, joking and just relaxing together, the six of them. He hadn't seen Blake in about three months. He got to see Hunter every so often, getting together with him and sometimes the others outside of the academy, but he really missed this.

Mentally shaking himself, he threw aside the nostalgic thoughts, joining in on the conversation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The track had a few riders there when he arrived. Tugging at his black and green shirt, he sat on a hay bale, watching the last riders of the day. Tori had decided to play dress up with him, threatening to tell the others about sketch book. So, there he was, wearing loose black jeans and a black and green button up shirt. She had even gone as far to spike parts of his hair. Tori had tried to steal his glasses, but didn't succeed. How she had known that he didn't need them all the time, he wasn't completely sure. Now he was debating on whether keeping the sketches he did of them a secret, was worth being turned into a Ken doll.

He was early, being too wound up to just stay at the academy. Blake had left to get ready for his date with Tori, while Shane and Dustin had disappeared somewhere. He had his theories about those two. Hunter had slipped away shortly after dinner, to his disappointment. To make it worse, Blake had told him it was to get ready for his date.

Which meant it wasn't Hunter that sent him the flowers. So he had no idea as to who his so called 'secret admirer' was. The sun was slipping down, resting on the horizon. Pinks, reds, purples and yellows mixed. This was something he should do more. Watch the sunset. He never really did take the time to just watch.

With his job, he was always 'doing'. Always moving. This was peaceful, relaxing him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice whispered next to his ear. He turned looking in surprise at the blond standing behind him.

"Hunter? What are you doing here? Blake said you had a date." Hunter sat next to him on bale of hay, watching the sun slowly sink beneath the tree line.

"I do." Cam raised an eyebrow, half watching the different colours reflecting off of Hunters face and hair. It was enchanting. He tore his gaze away, instead focusing on the last riders, packing up.

"Then why aren't you there? I don't need to be looked out for."

"Who says I'm not there?" Hunter was watching him carefully. Realisation dawned on him. Hunter had been sneaking up on him all day, something he didn't do that often, in a way proving that he could've snuck into his room with the flowers, not to mention he had been basically glued to his side most of the day. At dinner, when it looked like he was sulking, had he been jealous? That would explain his reaction to Patricia. The surprise was clear on his face as Hunter leaned in, lips brushing his, slowly moving.

The initial shock wore off as Cam moved his lips against Hunters in response. Sliding into the kiss, deepening it. He felt like his senses were on fire. Hunter reluctantly pulled back, his signature smirk on his face, the one that usually drove Cam crazy, but ended up bringing a grin to his lips.

"So, you've been sneaking up on me all day, to prove a point or drop a hint?"

" A little of both" Hunters smirk grew as he ruffled Cam's hair, laughing when Cam swatted his hand away. "I take it Tori got a hold of you? Remind me to thank her."

"Why?" He asked suspiciously, as Hunter slid closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulling him up against his side.

"She and Blake were in on it. Except for the part where Blake showed up and surprised Tori." Cam leaned into Hunter, watching as the sun disappeared from view and it grew dark. The blond cleared his throat, almost nervously. "So, uh, did you have a good Valentines?"

Cam laughed, looking up at Hunter "Yeah, just promise me two things." The ninja nodded "First, cut back on sneaking up on me. I think you scared a few of my students at dinner, and second, next valentines day, we stay in."

Hunter grinned, leaning in for another kiss. "I think I can do that." He murmured against his lips, before wrapping his arms around Cam's waist and deepening the kiss.


End file.
